Cissnei
Shuriken (Female), real name chosen by the player, is a playable Turk in Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- who appears in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- under the name Cissnei (シスネ Shisune), which she admits is not her real name. She is warm-hearted and has a mothering side which can border on bossy, which often manifests in how she looks after her colleagues. Originally living in an orphanage, she was chosen for the Turks after her latent potential was recognized, and as a member of the Turks, she has received a strict training and education since she was young. In the history of the Turks she is the youngest person to join, a record that currently remains unbroken. She uses a large crimson shuriken called "Rekka" as her weapon of choice. Personality She is usually perceived as quiet, and motivated by her job. She has a sentimental quality in her speech and mind set, and is the typical "quiet girl" archetype. While she is rather cold hearted, she does show remorse (in Before Crisis, she apologizes for killing an enemy soldier), and could possibly have some selfish motive. She is generally reserved and keeps her poise, keeping it on a strict mission only basis. Even when casually talking to Zack, she still does not forget her objectives. Story ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Along with Katana (Male), she first appears in Episode 18, and at that time had been a Turk for several years. They greet the player Turk at the foot of a hospital bed as he/she was coming out of a coma. They tell the player Turk that he/she was rescued after the Corel Reactor's destruction and that he/she has been in a coma for over three years. Sometime later, one of the player Turks is sent to find Giáo sư Hojo's escaped test subjects, who would be revealed to be Zack Fair and Cloud Strife. The player Turk calls Tseng and informs him that the Shinra Army is in the same forest as the subjects. Tseng responds by telling them that he/she needs to find the subjects before the army does. The player Turk steals a radio and a map from the soldiers to track the subjects. The player Turk eventually makes it to a coastline and finds Zack. Zack persuades the player Turk to let him go but he/she attempts to attack anyway saying that it is their job. Zack is far more skilled and escapes into the forest. The player Turk tracks Zack to a clearing where he is nursing Cloud. The player Turk calls Tseng and says that the subjects have gotten away and that it was just Zack. Zack thanks the player and goes on his way. ''Crisis Core depicts these events with Cissnei as the player Turk. She would still be a Turk until the end of Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-'', where she and her fellow Turks fight Zirconiade in the Midgar Slums. When Jade Weapon appears weeks later, the player Turks come out of hiding and reunite to defeat it. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- .]] Still a member of the Turks, "Cissnei" continues to stay loyal to them. She makes her first appearance in Midgar during an attack launched by Genesis Clones, along with Reno, Rude, and Tseng. Soon after her first meeting with Zack, she would face off against a Genesis Copy. Zack enters and defeats the Copy before it had a chance to finish Cissnei off. She reveals to Zack that when she was little, she wanted to have wings, and that they symbolize freedom, not monsters. During a Digital Mind Wave scene, Cissnei encounters Zack in one of the Midgar upper plates trying to locate Dr. Hollander. It would be her idea to split up and look for him. When Zack returns to Shinra Headquarters, she is talked about by a 2nd and 3rd Class SOLDIER when they talk about who they thought was the hottest woman in Shinra. Only when Zack mentions her does the 2nd Class remark about how good the black suit looks on her, and how fun it would be with her in Costa del Sol. .]] She later appears in Costa del Sol on vacation with Zack after defeating Genesis. It would be cut short due to the Genesis Copies appearing and attacking cities. This would also include Junon. When she arrives with both Zack and Tseng, total chaos surrounds them. She and Tseng leave Zack to deal with the Copies whilst they moved to a higher level. Zack could eventually find Cissnei, and discover that he has a fanclub. It would turn out that she is a member, due to her providing information under a code name, "Black Suit". The last place she is seen is during the chapter's end scene when she runs past Zack along with Tseng attempting to capture Hollander, who is being flown away by Genesis Copies. Later on, she soon finds Zack after he and Cloud escape the Shinra Mansion, and attempts to arrest them, but Zack subtly threatens Cissnei that he will not stop himself the next time she provokes him. As a result, Zack flees from the beach. As Zack picks up Cloud, Cissnei shows up again, and notices that Cloud has Mako Addiction. She feels sorry for them both and so she calls Tseng telling him that she has lost contact of the targets. Cissnei presents Zack with keys to a new Shinra motorcycle. Grateful for this, Zack leaves with Cloud. Later on, she appears again in Gongaga Village where she tells Zack that Angeal was sighted, and that she left the Turks for a while, and would return to them soon. During the time they both have to talk, Cissnei informs Zack that he has great parents, and due to the fact of what has been going on with him, they are worried he will never find a wife. When she is asked about her parents, Cissnei states that she was raised by Shinra. As Zack prepares to leave, he asks her to keep his parents company, and says that they will probably ask her to join the family. Strangely enough, she states it already happened. As Zack shouts her name, "Cissnei", she tells him that is not her real name. As the game comes to a close, she is on the mission to get Zack before the army does, and states that she has to find him and tell him her real name. It is shown that she had deep feelings for Zack, and their relationship tended to be subtly flirtatious aside from professional. After fighting off the threats of Zirconiade and Jade Weapon alongside her fellow Turks in December of that year, she immediately fled from Shinra to freedom along with Veld, Elfé, and her fellow teammates . It is unknown what became of her, since she is never seen or mentioned again in the ''Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. However, in On the Way to a Smile, Veld tells Tseng that the player Turks of Before Crisis now lead normal lives around the world while continuing to provide him with information; presumably, Cissnei is included. Stats Etymology Cissnei may be derived from "cisne", the Portuguese and Spanish word for "swan". Trivia *Shuriken (Female) is the only playable Before Crisis Turk to be seen in Crisis Core. *Strangely, Cissnei, alongside Lazard, is the only main character in Crisis Core to not appear in any full motion video sequences, but only to have her voice be heard in one. *Though she is not directly mentioned by name, Cissnei could be assumed to appear with the other Before Crisis Turks alongside Veld in On the Way to a Smile: Case of Shinra. *Cissnei was featured in a Dead Fantasy music video, in which she sings Obsessed by Mariah Carey and dances with Tifa and Kasumi of Dead or Alive. *Cissnei was also featured in another Dead Fantasy music video titled Dead Fantasy Gee by Girl's Generation where she dances with Tifa, Kasumi, Kairi, Rikku, Yuna, Hitomi, Ayane, and Rinoa. External Links *Unofficial fansite ru:Циссни Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-